memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Transformations
|read by = George Takei, with Dana Ivey and Daniel Gerroll |time = 1 hour and 12 minutes |year = 2314 / 2294 |stardate = 11611.8 / 9612.0 |ISBN = 0671864386 (cassette) ISBN 067188624X (CD) (Audible) }} Transformations is the first Star Trek adventure created solely for audio. It was followed by two further Captain Sulu audio-stories both set before the events of Transformations. Summary ;From the box :In the most spellbinding ''Star Trek audio program ever, experience the incredible sensation of ambisonic 3-D sound as it envelops your mind and transports you to the center of the action in STAR TREK: TRANSFORMATIONS, the first Sulu audio adventure.'' :Stardate 11611.8: As Starfleet diplomat Captain Hikaru Sulu speeds across the galaxy in his state-of-the-art shuttlecraft, he is abducted by powerful, frightening dreams that return him to the once desolate, desert world of Sigma Cameron Four. It was here, as commander of the twenty years earlier, that he discovered traces of the ancient Shalakai – a ruthless culture, who, legend held, had once uncovered the secret to eternal life. Driven to find that secret, Sulu's brilliant science officer, Commander Flynn Konner launched a fateful mission whose outcome would forever haunt the ''Excelsior crew.'' :Now, twenty-years later, as the distinguished archaeologist Dr. Constance Allenwood moves closer to uncovering the Shalakai's secrets on Sigma Cameron Four, Sulu must race to stop her before she unleashes a disastrous chain of events. With its dazzling audio effects and original score, ''STAR TREK: TRANSFORMATIONS is sure to leave you breathless.'' Background information * In the cover art, Sulu wears the gold-colored turtleneck collar and uniform patches of a helmsman, rather than a command department white collar he would wear as Excelsior captain. * The main part of this story takes place starting on Stardate 11611.8 which Pocket Books puts in 2314. The flashbacks (experienced through personal logs) begin on Stardate 9612.0 in 2294. However, based on the TNG Stardate system, 11611.8 would be in 2334, placing the flashbacks in 2314. Cast * George Takei as Hikaru Sulu * Dana Ivey as Constance Allenwood :Dana Ivey is an American actress best known for her role as Margaret Alford-Addams (wife/widow of Tully Alford and new wife of Cousin Itt) in the two feature films and . Her additional film credits include Sleepless in Seattle, The Color Purple, and Postcards from the Edge. :She is also a distinguished Broadway actress who starred in Sunday in the Park with George, Heartbreak House, and Driving Miss Daisy, for which she won an Obie Award (the off-Broadway equivalent of a Tony Award). * Daniel Gerroll as Flynn Konner :Daniel Gerroll is a British actor who credits include Cheers and Knots Landing on television, and Chariots of Fire and 84 Charing Cross Road in film. Characters ; Hikaru Sulu : Starfleet captain, the former commanding officer of the ; Flynn Konner : Starfleet commander, science officer of the Excelsior. ; Constance Allenwood of Alpha Centauri: One of the most respected archaeologists in the Federation. References ; : Federation starship. ;Shalakai : Ancient alien civilization. ;Sigma Cameron IV : Planet. External links * * |next = Cacophony }} Category:Audiobooks